The instant invention relates generally to corner guards and more specifically it relates to a corner safety boot for a windshield on a bowrider boat which provides protection to a passenger from a sharp corner on the windshield when the center section is opened.
There are available various conventional corner guards which do not provide the novel improvments of the invention herein disclosed.